<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before by Not_You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961856">The Night Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You'>Not_You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not_You's Pandemic Follies [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Crying During Sex, First Time, Genderfuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mpreg is a thing but not happening yet, precious baby otacon just needs love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In pretty much the same world as It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice, Kaz is Hal's new mother-in-law in a culture where that means being the one to deflower him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Otacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not_You's Pandemic Follies [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz has faith in his sons.  He really does, but he is very grateful that this far out in the sticks, the new bride’s mother-in-law still has the old rights and duties.  Soft touch that Jack can be, Kaz knows that part of the reason he accepted the Emmerich boy was just to get the poor kid out of the house.  They really do treat bearing men like garbage in the southwest, and women not much better.  Perhaps when the little sister is old enough they can have her too.  Provided this works out and the son isn’t too much like his father.  Kaz hasn’t forgotten Emmerich’s treachery, but the knowledge and resources of his territory make the alliance too strategic for Kaz to do anything but grit his teeth and accept it. </p><p>At least the portrait is promising.  Hal does look entirely too much like his father, but he has his mother’s hair and there’s something gentle about his face that would be hard to invent and probably isn’t a trick of the light.  Soon Kaz is going to know a hell of a lot more, and under the apprehension and the usual curiosity, there’s a little bubble of cautious desire.  Kaz is older and wiser now, but will probably never be quite over the allure of the new, even if virgins were never really his preference.  He has met the kid, but only briefly.  Just enough time to feed and water the poor little thing and then send him off to calm down and rest up.  He hadn’t even taken his veil off.  At least he has already had the most relevant local customs explained to him, and knows that it will be Kaz opening him, rather than any of his three grooms. </p><p>Kaz has the traditional lady’s summer house, which will be properly set up for winter so it can be his dowager home if he outlives Jack and V.  It’s early in the year, but it’s warm enough to have the summer house cleaned and aired, and Kaz is glad of that.  It’s a prettier interior than the main house, more like the south, with delicate ornaments instead of old weapons hung on the walls.  Kaz has everything they’ll need in the master bedroom, and has sent the servants away, except for Pequod, who’s going to sit in the kitchen, being a third party and letting Hal know there’s someone to hear him if he screams for help.  Pequod would cheerfully beat Kaz within an inch of his life and put him in chains if Hal needed to scream for help, but there’s no way to let the poor kid know that. </p><p>For now, Kaz makes a last survey of the room.  The lighting is dim enough to be soothing but not to be an impediment, the fire is warm and the wall hangings are fresh ones, winter weight and taken out of storage at the main house.  There’s a low table by the fire with the kind of food and drink a person can easily prepare in a bedroom, and the bed has plenty of pillows, blankets, and furs.  The place is as ready as Kaz can make it, and he has no choice but to lounge on the bed and wonder how the boys are doing.  They know their bride will be here when they get back, of course, but they’ve been sent out hunting for their own good.  Just snow deer, there’s no point in getting maimed on the eve of their wedding.  Kaz sends up a little prayer to the mother of secrets that his boys won’t find a way to mangle themselves despite everyone’s best efforts, and then sits up at the sound of Pequod’s horn.  Knocking on doors is all well and good, but it’s nice to have warning from further down the hall.  This way Kaz is already pouring two glasses of firewine when the knock comes. </p><p>Kaz calls for them to come in, still kneeling at the table, and he can hear Pequod murmuring words of encouragement as he gently pushes Hal into the room.  Pequod is a kind man, but the appearance of Jack’s riders is not such as to inspire confidence in the timid.  And Hal is timid, Kaz knows that.  He went with V and Quiet to put the fine points on brokering the deal, and the kid had barely said a word.  And it sure as hell wasn’t from maidenly reserve.  Hal had been terrified, and probably still is. </p><p>Kaz thanks him and sends him off to the kitchen as Hal shyly removes his veil.  It’s the old-fashioned kind, over the head and down to the floor, and Kaz is glad to see the poor child free himself.  It takes him a while to gather all the material, and Kaz moves to help him, pulling it off and away and winding it up in the way his own mother taught him all those years ago. </p><p>Hal is prettier than Kaz remembers, even with his little face drawn and pale with anxiety.  His hair really is silver, and his eyes are a soft grey that almost matches it.  Kaz smiles down at him.  “Welcome to the family, love,” Kaz says softly, and Hal blushes.  “You know I’m glad we follow old ways here?” </p><p>“Y-you are, sir?” </p><p>“I am.”  Kaz draws Hal to the bed, because it’s the most comfortable place to sit.  He starts to look nervous again, and Kaz smiles.  “We’re just going to sit here and have some wine for now, little one.  I’m not going to rush anything.”  Kaz knows far better than that.  He sits with the kid and sips sweet firewine and learns all about the magical engines Hal wants to build.  He hasn’t had access to much, since bearing men aren’t supposed to do that kind of thing where he’s from, but he has a solid grasp of the fundamentals, and Kaz is looking forward to getting him some quality material. </p><p>By the time both of them are on their second glass of wine and have had some roasted meat and winter vegetables to hold it down, Hal is much more relaxed.  He’s flushed, and Kaz gently takes away his glass when he’s halfway through it. </p><p>“I need you alert, little one,” Kaz murmurs, stroking Hal’s hair with his free hand.  Hal blushes a dark red, and hides his face behind his hands, the gesture so tragic and so cute at the same time that Kaz can hardly stand it.  “You are lovely,” Kaz tells him, and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.  Hal lets out the most adorable little squeak of surprise, but he doesn’t pull away as Kaz nuzzles at his jawline. </p><p>“I… if you’re the one to open me, sir, may I see you naked?”  He blushes again.  “You’re just very beautiful.” </p><p>“And maybe you’ve heard about the metalwork?” Kaz teases, and Hal squeaks and covers his face.  “Don’t do that,” Kaz murmurs, opening his robes to the waist, “you’ll miss the show.” </p><p>At Kaz’s age, admiration is more gratifying than it has ever been, and there’s something particularly sweet about the wonder on Hal’s face as Kaz unveils his metalwork.  It’s the finest quality, washed in gold and detailed with auspicious ideograms from his mother’s people, powered and joined to his flesh with the strongest magic. </p><p>“I...” Hal reaches out, hesitates, and then laughs softly as Kaz takes his hand and puts it on the seam between the metalwork and what’s left of Kaz’s shoulder.  “Wow,” Hal says softly, and then he’s off, delicate hands running over Kaz’s arm from his shoulder to his fingertips and back again.  He examines everything like a scholar and like a lover, and Kaz is beginning to think that his sons are very, very fortunate.   </p><p>“What do the symbols mean?” Hal asks softly, after a long examination, and Kaz takes him through them one by one.  Blood, Pain, Honor, Love, Hope, Loss, and the one that means Tiger Cub. </p><p>“Tiger Cub is something my lords have always called me,” Kaz explains, and Hal blushes again.  Poor, unloved thing.  Probably wondering if he’ll ever have any pet names of his own.  Kaz is going to hang the boys up by their damned testicles if they’re not careful with their bride. </p><p>Hal is shyer still about touching Kaz’s skin, but with a little encouragement, Kaz soon has those hands on his chest, mapping out what is still a great deal of muscle, especially for a bearing man.  Kaz lets him explore a little, and then guides those hands to his nipples. </p><p>“Do you touch yourself, Hal?” he asks, and Hal squirms, bites his lip, and then says something so quiet that Kaz can’t hear it, and has to ask him to repeat himself. </p><p>“Sometimes,” is what Hal says, and Kaz’s heart leaps.  Hal’s family is just the type to keep daughters and bearing sons as ignorant as possible, and Kaz has been prepared to work from scratch. </p><p>“It must be a lovely thing to see,” Kaz purrs, and Hal whines. </p><p>“Y-you’d really want to watch that?” </p><p>“I really, really would,” Kaz says. </p><p>They make that vision a reality, Kaz helping the boy out of his clothes and stretching him out on the bed.  He’s a skinny little thing, and Kaz would wonder if he was even fertile if their physicians hadn’t checked.  Still, time enough for him to fill out, and he has lovely skin and a bigger cock than Kaz would have expected.  This is about letting Hal touch himself, at least a bit, but Kaz can’t help giving it a gentle squeeze, where it’s lying there on Hal’s belly, already more than half hard.  Hal whines sharply, and stares up at Kaz, shocked.   </p><p>Kaz smiles down at him.  “What?  Just because you bear doesn’t mean you can’t get any use out of this.” </p><p>“I g-guess not,” Hal whispers, and Kaz cuddles in next to him to watch.   </p><p>The boy’s hands are shy on his own skin at first, but soon he’s pinching those rosy little nipples and wriggling against the soft sheet.  He’s rock hard now, and so wet that Kaz can hear it when he rubs his fingertips over his slit.  Hal whimpers and squirms, and while he’s probably supposed to have never so much as slipped one finger inside himself, Kaz is pleased to see him do it now. </p><p>“Good boy,” Kaz purrs, and kisses Hal’s forehead and then his mouth.  “May I help?” he asks, and Hal whimpers, blushing and nodding. </p><p>Kaz slips one finger in beside Hal’s, and makes good use of the better angle he has, pressing and probing until he finds just the right spot, rolling his fingers over and over the swollen tissue on the back wall.  “You can reach this from the other hole, you know,” Kaz purrs, and Hal squirms. </p><p>“I-I r-read something about that,” he whispers, and Kaz grins. </p><p>“What have you read?” he asks, and lets Hal try to tell him as he spreads slick from his cunt to his ass, gently pushing one finger into each.  Hal squeals and squirms, cock twitching and spraying a few drops. </p><p>Hal stammers and babbles about forbidden science texts as Kaz explores him, covering his flawless skin in kisses.  “You know,” Kaz purrs, “I’m supposed to just my hands on you, my mouth if it’s agreeable to us.  It’s certainly agreeable to me,” he adds, sucking one of those pretty nipples for a long moment before speaking again, “but if you want to take me, I won’t tell if you won’t.” </p><p>“Yes,” Hal breathes, and then, “but I want to try your mouth first,” so earnest and direct that Kaz has to laugh. </p><p>“You’re a wise man, Hal,” Kaz says, crawling down between his legs.  </p><p>It’s smartest to work your way down on a bearing man.  Give his cock some attention to promise you’ll come back for it, then lap into his cunt and figure him all out, breathing in that musk that’s almost like a woman’s but not quite.  He has the cutest little clit tucked under his cock, and Kaz takes his time over it.  It’s even more delicate than average, and Hal moans as Kaz licks slow circles around it before sliding down to taste Hal’s cunt again, and then lower, gently pressing the pointed tip of his tongue into Hal’s ass.  Hal gibbers and whines and it really seems like he’s not going to last much longer, so Kaz shifts up to straddle him, grinning down at the boy as he spreads his soaked lips with one hand, his own cock hard enough to show his pulse. </p><p>“Ready?” Kaz purrs, and he’s glad to see most of that trepidation gone. </p><p>“Y-yes!” Hal says, and Kaz smiles down at him before sinking onto that big cock with a deep moan.  Hal fits perfectly, a broad, smooth stretch that Kaz is sorry he won’t get a chance to feel again.  Hal cries out, pulsing inside Kaz, and Kaz leans down to kiss him, filled with affection for this sweet little creature.  Kaz tells Hal that he is sweet, beautiful, and precious, and that they’re so glad to have him here.  It might be the words that make him come, poor little starveling, and Kaz rides him through it as he wails and those big, nearly-silver eyes fill with tears.  Kaz kisses them away, murmuring that it’s all right, that Hal is all right, that he’s safe. </p><p>The kid is enough of a mess that Kaz doesn’t worry about himself for now.  He’s hard and he’s wet and he <i>aches</i>, but it’s more important to hold Hal until he calms down.  He says that everything is good, it’s just all so much, that no one has ever been so kind to him.  Kaz makes another inward vow to disembowel his sons if they are not on their best behavior. </p><p>Once Hal has sniffled to a stop, and blown his nose on one of the half-dozen clean handkerchiefs Kaz has stashed by the bed, he glances down where Kaz is still tumescent, ready to be fully hard again at the slightest encouragement. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me unless you want to,” Kaz says. </p><p>“I want to, though,” Hal says, smiling.  His eyes are still red, and it’s like sunlight after rain.  He kisses Kaz, and has already learned something, much more assured.  Kaz purrs and pulls the kid against him.   </p><p>Just rutting along Hal’s smooth thigh is good, and then it only takes a few touches of Hal’s deft, gentle hands to make Kaz shake and come all over them.  He doesn’t seem to know what to do, and Kaz chuckles, taking his wrists and carefully licking those long fingers clean.  Kaz isn’t in love with his own taste, but he does love the reaction it tends to get.  Hal is no exception, staring, flushed and wide-eyed.  Kaz sucks on his index finger and then grins at him. </p><p>“You’re a delight, Hal, and we’re very lucky to have you.” </p><p>After firewine and sex, Hal is exhausted, and it’s Kaz who straightens the room and wipes them both down.  He technically doesn’t have to spend the whole night with Hal, but the kid needs to be held, and the bed is comfortable here.  Once everything is in order, Kaz crawls in next to Hal and blows out the candle, pulling his sleepy bedmate into his arms and murmuring praise into his ear as they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>